Devastating Past Part 3
by Sami Jay
Summary: This is a continuence of Devastating Past Part 2!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Well a while ago I came across an unfinished fanfic called Devastating Past but hen noticed that Liamanne was on the way of finishing it with Devastating Past Part 2 and I thought that it ought to be finished. So i have asked permission from Liamanne to finish the fan fiction and with permission I am determined to finish this fanfic! Although it may take a while as I have very important exams to study for this year but I will finish it!

I would apprieciate help as I will be continuing someone else's work. So please give feedback or reviews or emails for ideas. I do have a few myself but help is always welcomed.

Luv Ya

Sami Jay xxx


	2. Chapter 43

DEVASTATING PAST...PART 3

CHAPTER 43

They both soon fell into a deep sleep, their tangled limbs under the red silk covers. Buffy's face, a little flushed from the pleasure she recieved from angel earlier. She lay naked in his arms while he was just shirtless and wel pantless too, but he had boxers on. But it made her feel warm. She started to wake from her slumber. She turned her head to her sleeping partner and smiled at the sight before her. His hair was in tosled, messy spikes. His face looked so peaceful with his side smirk that made him look oh so sexy. His right was under his pollow at his head and his left arm was sprawled across her flat stomach.

She then heard moises coming from the living room. She removed Angel's hand, which was kinda pinning her down to the ed, and placed a soft kiss on his lips which he the licked and stirred. She got up out the bed, put on Angel's shirt he wore earlier and tip-toed out the room into the other.

When she entered the room, she gasped in suprise as her eyes widend and her hand flew to her open mouth, and quickly turned and ran back to the room where she saw Angel start to wake.

There on the couch were Faith giving Spike head! Faith was first to notice Buffy standing at the entry of the room she was vacating. She quickly took Spike's still erect cock out of her mouth and wiped her mouth and quickly composed herself as she was going to check on Buffy.

"Hey!Why'd you stop?" Spike whined in surprise to Faith as he saw her standing up fixing her hair.

"Buffy just walked in on us!" She informed her boyfriend and threw him his shirt, which he caught in his hand.

He then quickly jumped from his seat on the couch and put his semi-erect cock inside his pants and zipped up and shoved his shirt back on. He then followed Faith down the short hallway to Angel's room.

"Shit! He's gonna kill us!" Faith whispered worriedly to her boyfriend walking behind her.

"He's not gonna kill us! Remember we shared a room for 2 years? And we would fuck girls, whoever was in the room The cocky brit informed her.

"Yeah, but Buffy's different!" she reminded him.

When they got to the closed door, Faith was first knock and not waiting for an answer she opened the door.

MEANWHILE

Buffy ran in the room and slammed the door shut and leaned her back against it and let out a very deep breathe. She saw Angel fully awake and slowly ran over to the bed and back under the covers.

"Hey! What's up?Where were you?" Angel asked her worried, as he sat up and pulled her into a hug against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"N-n-nothing!" Buffy muffedly stuttered against his chest, shaking her head in a NO.

"You sure?" Angel questioned again, not sure she's telling the truth.

"Well...I-I woke up and I head noises coming from the living room, so I went to check it out.A...nd I walked in on Faith and Sp-Spike." She told her boyfriend in embarrassment and her cheeks turned red and she buried her head into his arms.

Angel was just staring at her beauty and focusing on her words and he started to chuckle and the chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Hey!" she hit him hard across his arm,"it was so embarrassing!"

"I know, I know." he said trying to stop laughing, but it didn't work and he just laughed even harder. He heard a knock on the door and saw Faith and Spike walk in. Buffy then crawled out of Angel's embrace and hid her head under the covers. Angel smiled appologeticaly at his friends, who had started to laugh with him.

"Hey B. We're sorry about that!" Faith appologised to her new friend, but not forgeting that she was only 16, shy, fragile, embarrassed sexually girl.

"Anyways who gets up at 7am on a Saturday?"Spike joked.

"What! It's 7am?" Buffy sat up from her laying position on the bed looking like she just lost her puppy. She scrambled out of the bed and started picking up her clothes from the floor.

"Why what's wrong?" Angel asked the woman he loved very much.

"My mom will be home at 7.30 and I'm sure won't appreciate me staying at my boyfriends appartment unsupervised!" the slayer exclaimed at her boyfriend.

In shock Angel also scrambled up his clothes from the floor and shoved them on "I'll drive you!" he told her while putting them on.

Faith and Spike watched in amusment at the couple. "Hey do you mind not staring at us like that! If Buffy is caught sleeping over here she won't be allowed to see me!" the half vampire told his friends, and really pissed off.

"OK, we understand! We're goinna go make breakfast!" Faith told him and set of to the kitchen with Spike in tow.

"It's OK sweety. We'll get there before she arrives OK!" Angel assured her and kissed her lips softly while she was buttoning up her shirt. But she didn't want a peck on the lips, so she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him harder allowing his tounge access through her lips. It was a passion-filled kiss they both felt as though they really needed the kiss. His hands flew to her hair and massaged her head with his hands, she moaned into his nouth which made him moan into her mouth. "Buffy (kiss) we have to (kiss) get you home!" he murmerd against her lips and finally pushed her away. He didn't want to but she would get into trouble if they had kept going.

The slayer whined at the sudden non-contact of Angel. "Fine" she huffed and got the rest of her stuff together and they both hurried out of the apartment and onto Angel's motorcycle and sped off toward her house.

when they got there, they both sighed in relief as they didn't see her mother's SUV sitting in the drive-way.

He stopped the bike and let her off first and he after. He walked her to the front door thinking best not to go in. He turned her around and kissed her. Yet another pasion-filled kiss, she nibbled along his bottom lip, making him moan into her mouth. Feeling that they were going to be another while she was the one to push them apart this time and he moan in protest.

"We have to stop, my mom will be here any minute!" she told him

"OK" He agreed and took hold of her hands, "So, what time have I to come over tonight?"

"Um...come about 5.30 so that after we can go to The Bronze!" the slayer told her boy of their plans for tonight while moving her face closer to his but not actually doing anything. She was teasing him and he knew it.

"Yeah, but we need to go patrol before going to The Bronze!" he agreed entwining their fingers together.

"Ugh fine! we'll go save the world fro ugly demons and then we party!" she laughed against him cheek as she was fetching her keys from her pocket.

He heard them jingling and pulled back for her to see watch she was doing and she finally got them out. "I better go now." he said with regret of not wanting to leave but he had to or her mom will be pissed.

"Ok bye!" She kissed him goodbye and let him walked down her path to the road. "I Love You!" she hsouted to him.

He turned around and gave her his sexy smirk and ran up the stairs to her and gave her a hard kiss on her pouty lips which caught her breathe, he pulled away before they got too far again."I Love You too baby!" he confesed to her and ran down to his bike and started it up and he turned a blew a kiss to her and she caught it and put it on her lips and she turned to her door, opened it and entered her house and she heard Angel speed away down the street. After he went away Buffy's mom Joyce came along and up the drive-way. Buffy sighed in relief as she just missed Angel dropping her off. She ran upstairs to take a shower.

Angel felt insulted by what she said about the demons, but she didn't know about him being half-vampire. _'That's it enough is enough. I'm telling her tonight. I can't keep it any longer."_


End file.
